NewRevenge
by FavoriteShow
Summary: Sam, Cat, and Dice all end up in jail...(Contains Puckentine)
1. Chapter 1

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one for my new Sam & Cat story! This will contain Puckentine like my last one! So I hope you enjoy this! Also I own nothing from Sam & Cat or anything else mentioned. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"No were innocent!" Cat called as she, Sam, and Dice were all pushed into a nearby cell.

"Yeah! Well the evidence says otherwise!" Officer Bryan said as he slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Well the evidence lies!" Dice said as Sam and Cat nodded in agreement.

"It was those brit brats they set us up!" Sam added as she grabbed onto the bars of the cell.

"You three expected me to believe that two innocent British kids set you three up?" Officer Bryan asked with a look.

"There not innocent!" Dice stated in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Really? Cause to me they seem innocent." Officer Bryan added with a look. "Get comfy you three will be here a while." Officer Bryan said as he walked out of the room.

"I can't believe this!" Sam said as she smacked her hand on the bars in anger.

"Who would have ever thought that the three of us would end up in the same place?...weird." Dice said as thought about it.

"Now I know what me and Cat are being blamed for." Sam said with an eye roll. "But why are you in here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, why are you three in here." A voice asked as the three of them turned around and jumped.

"Guys I would like you to meet Judge Taylor she will determine weather you are guilty or not." Officer Bryan explained.

"Alright you three need to come with me, and were going to get this story straight from the start." Judge Taylor said.

"But how, were locked up in here?" Dice asked with annoyance and he grabbed onto the bars to prove his point.

"Well we can talk right here, and I can listen to see if you're telling the truth or not." Judge Taylor explained with a smile.

"Good idea! So would you three like to start talking?" Officer Bryan asked with wonder.

"Or you instead of wasting your time, you could just believe us, and let us go?" Sam said with an innocent smile.

"No..." Judge Taylor said as Sam frowned and sighed.

"Yeah...that question never works." Sam stated as she walked over towards the back of the cell and sat down.

"Anyway are you three ready to talk?" Judge Taylor asked again.

"I am." Dice said as he looked at them. "You see, it started with their three month anniversary..." Dice began.

"Wait, there dating?" Officer Bryan asked as she pointed to Sam and Cat, all three kids nodded. "Did not see that coming..." Officer Bryan said to himself.

"As I was saying it started with their three month anniversary..." Dice began one more as he got ready to tell the story.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! Kind of short I know, but the next chapter will be a flashback and a longer chapter! So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter. Things get a little interesting in this chapter! As normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat or anything else mentioned. So please enjoy chapter two! This took me all day to write! **

* * *

Chapter 2

-FlashBack-  
Two Weeks Earlier

"This is the best day ever!" Cat exclaimed as she and Sam walked into their apartment, Cat pulled her into a hug.

"I know, ever since we stated dating, everything has been better." Sam said as she grabbed Cat and pulled her into a kiss.

"I can't believe we've been together for three months!" Cat said with happiness.

"Tell me about it this is the longest relationship I have ever been in." Sam said with a smile.

"Same here hunny." Cat said as she and Sam kissed again. "I love you." Cat said as she and Sam sat down on the couch.

"I love you to my little kitten." Sam said as she placed her head on Cat's.

"What do you want to do now since were done with our date?" Cat asked with wonder as she looked at Sam.

"Well we could watch a movie." Sam said as she pulled one out. "I got us The Notebook." Sam added with happiness.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Cat said as Sam stood and walked around the table in front of them and began to place the movie in.

"This is one of the most romantic movies ever, and I'm glad were watching it together." Sam said as she sat down.

"Me too." Cat said as Sam pulled her in for another kiss.

"Thanks for a great day." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Cat and snuggled against her.

"Same here, you really know how to show someone an awesome time." Cat said with happiness.

"A Duh!" Sam said as she and Cat laughed.

"You know we have to hand it to Dice, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be together." Cat said as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yup, you got to love that little fluffy haired kid." Sam said as she and Cat laughed again.

-Present-

"Okay so that explains that they are dating." Officer Bryan said as he pointed to Sam and Cat who nodded.

"But that doesn't explain why she's in candy covered footy pajamas." Judge Taylor said as she pointed to Cat.

"Or why she's dressed as Frankenstein." Officer Bryan said as he pointed to Sam who was indeed dressed as Frankenstein.

"Or why you're covered in glitter and have no shirt on." Judge Taylor said as she pointed to Dice.

"Were getting there." Sam said as Officer Bryan sent her a warning look.

"So what happened next after the two started watching the movie?" Judge Taylor asked as she looked at Dice.

"Well the doorbell rung and they sure as heck got a surprise they were not wanting to get at all." Dice began as he frowned.

-Flashback-  
Still Same Day

"Man, this movie is possibly the best movie out there." Sam said with a smile as Cat nodded.

"Yes, it reminds me of us." Cat said as she and Sam kissed again, however they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Ding dong!" Cat called as Sam pulled away and stood up.

"I'll get it because if it's Dice, I'm telling him were kind of busy." Sam said as she walked too the door and opened it.

"Hello there Sam." Gwen and Ruby said together as Sam started to scream.

"Sam! What's wrong!?" Cat asked in worry as she stood up and walked over to Sam.

"There back!" Sam said as she pointed to Gwen and Ruby, Cat looked and began to scream as well.

"Hello there Cat." Gwen and Ruby said again after Sam and Cat were done screaming.

"What are you doing here!? I thought your uncle sent you back to England after what happened last time!?" Sam asked.

"Oh he did..." Gwen began as Ruby stopped her and finished.

"But we came back and this time..." Ruby said as as she looked at Gwen.

"Were here to stay forever and ever and ever..." Gwen and Ruby finished together in a creepy tone as Sam screamed and ran off out of view.

"Isn't that good news!" Cat said in a fake cheery voice.

"Yup and we brought you something." Gwen said as she and Ruby pulled out two bags in front of them.

"Um...no thanks." Cat said with a slight smile.

"Come on please. Were here to apologize." Ruby said as they walked into Sam and Cat's apartment themselves.

"Um, look I think it's best if you leave now, before I call the cops on you." Cat said with a small frown.

"Just here us out please?" Gwen and Ruby asked together. "We know we were rotten both times." Gwen and Ruby added.

"You were, but obviously Sam doesn't want anything to do with you and well I kind of don't either." Cat said with honesty.

"We know, but this will only take a second." Gwen said as Cat shrugged, Sam came back out.

"Are they gone?" Sam asked as she slowly walked into the living room, Cat shook her head.

"We got this for you!" Ruby said as she pulled out a small box and handed it too Sam, who took it carefully.

"And this is for you Cat." Gwen said as she handed Cat a box as well.

"Um, thanks." Sam said as she gave off a smile too the girls.

"Open them!" Gwen and Ruby said together with smiles.

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed as she opened her box. "My old remote from iCarly!" Sam exclaimed with happiness.

"A whole can of bibble!" Cat exclaimed as she opened her box as well, they were both happy.

"How did you get this?" Sam asked with wonder and happiness.

"Well we use to watch iCarly all the time, and so we knew someone, who knew Carly's brother." Gwen began with a smile.

"So we called Spencer, and asked him to send it to us so we could give it to you." Ruby finished with a smile as well.

"Thank you so much!" Sam said as she walked over to them and pulled them into a hug.

"Bibble! You know how much I love this stuff! Thank you!" Cat called as she rushed over and joined them.

"So does this mean we get a third chance?" Ruby asked as Gwen sent her a look.

"Oh...why not." Sam said with happiness as the girls cheered, they all pulled into a hug again.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three. Do you think Sam & Cat should have given them a third chance? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter three coming soon! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys love me! Anyway these chapter's take a day to write because one I'm busy during the day with school, and two I'm trying to have this story make sense and not end up getting out of whack and confusing, som I'm trying to make it string together lol. Oh and this story is separate, this has nothing to do with SickDays, this is it's own story. Also I own nothing from Sam & Cat or anything else mentioned within in the story! Please ENJOY chapter three!**

* * *

Chapter 3

- Present Time -

"So you forgave the girls and accepted the gifts they gave you?" Judge Taylor asked as Sam and Cat nodded.

"Wouldn't you like think, they'd be out to get you or something?" Officer Bryan asked with wonder as he wrote stuff down.

"Trust us at the moment we were to happy and well we sort of fell for their trick again." Sam said with a frown.

"Again I tell ya!" Cat exclaimed as Sam turned to her and smiled.

"Aw baby I love it when you back me up." Sam said as she and Cat leaned in for a smile.

"Gross!" Dice exclaimed as the two pulled away and sent him a look.

"Hey! No PDA in the jail cell." Officer Bryan stated as they all laughed.

"Okay so, so far you reunited with the girls, what happened after that?" Judge Taylor asked with wonder and a worry.

"Well after we forgave them we had to babysit that night so nothing much." Cat said as the two nodded in agreement.

"But the next day we did go to Bots for lunch with Dice and Goomer and there we told them about the girls." Sam added.

"Oh right!" Cat exclaimed suddenly as Dice and Sam looked at her funny.

"Anyway..." Sam began as they all got ready to listen to the story.

- Flashback -  
Bots  
Next Day

"Wait so the Gwen and Ruby are back and you forgave them!?" Dice questioned as they all sat at the table.

"Yup." Sam said as she pressed the call button on the pear pad.

"Aren't you forgetting who this is!?" Dice asked in worry. "Gwen and Ruby! The two brats who conned us." Dice added.

"Don't forget they tried to split you two up." Goomer said as he bit into his sandwich.

"Well, everyone deserves a third chance right?" Sam asked as Cat nodded as the red robot came over to them.

"Yes! You pressed your call button many times! How may I assist you!?" Tany asked as he looked at the four of them.

"Oh nothing I was just board." Sam said as the robot turned and sent her a look.

"Well do NOT pressed the call button unless you need assistance!" Tany stated as he turned and rode away.

"That was fun." Sam said as Cat,Dice, and Goomer all looked at her with a shocked look.

"Anyway...Cat after this we need to get ready to babysit for tonight." Sam said as Cat nodded in agreement.

"Who are you babysitting?" Dice asked with wonder as he took a sip of his drink.

"Gwen and Ruby." Sam said as Dice choked on his drink and spit it out.

"What!? Why!?" Dice asked in annoyance as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Firstly what long distance..." Sam said as she looked in the direction Dice did his spit take.

"Secondly, we figured this could be a way to bond with them and try to figure out what went wrong between us." Cat added.

"Plus their uncle said he'd pay us three hundred dollars because he knows of the history we have." Sam added with a smile.

"I may not be happy with it, but I'm coming over tonight to give those girls a piece of my mind..." Dice said with anger.

"No you are not." Sam said instantly. "You are staying away from them." Sam added with a frown as she eat some fries.

"Because all we know, they still might hate you." Cat added with a worried look as Dice frowned.

"Fine! Babysit them! I don't care!" Dice stated as he flung his arms up in the air.

- Present Day -

"So he let you babysit them when he knew the girls were still naughty?" Officer Bryan asked as he pointed to Dice.

"Oh I never trusted them after they conned me." Dice said with a little bit of hate. "...And I wasn't allowed to stop them."

"Right and we babysat Gwen and Ruby like it was any other babysitting night." Cat said as Sam nodded in agreement.

"...And neither of you two were worried throughout the whole night?" Judge Taylor asked with wonder as they nodded.

"Yeah everything seemed fine, we hung out like how it was when we first babysat them." Sam said with a look.

"But what Sam and Cat didn't know was that they secretly had a friend working for them also." Dice added with a frown.

"Which was who...?" Judge Taylor asked with wonder.

"We'll get to that later." Sam said as Cat and Dice nodded in agreement.

"So when you babysat these girls, what happened when they came over?" Officer Bryan asked with interest.

"Nothing they seemed fine, well until Dice came into the room..." Sam said as she turned and pointed to Dice.

"I'm starting to think you're the cause of this whole mess." Judge Taylor said as she pointed to Dice.

"I'm not!" Dice said in quick defense.

"Weird, mostly when someone is the cause, that is what they say." Judge Taylor added with a suspicious look.

"It wasn't Dice, this is what happened..." Cat said with a small laugh to herself as she started the story again.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! How was it? Was it to random or no? Anyway thanks for reading and please rememeber to REVIEW if you want more and want to find out what happened! Chapter four coming soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all th reviews from last chapter! Sorry for the one day wait I was having a little trouble writting this chapter but I finally figured it out :) As normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat or anything related or anything else I mentioned. So please ENJOY chapter four! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

- Flashback -  
Sam & Cat's apartment  
2 Day Same Day

"Thanks for watching us tonight, we know it must be hard or you." Gwen said with a smile as she looked over at Sam.

"Yeah no problem, it's no trouble at all." Sam said as she watched the television while sitting next to Gwen and Ruby.

"So is there anything you girls want to do for like fun?" Cat asked with wonder as she stood by the stove in the kitchen.

"No hanging out with you two is all the fun we need." Ruby said as Sam and Cat smiled at them.

"Aw..." Sam and Cat said together with big smiles on their faces as there was a knock on the front door of the apartment.

"It's open!" Sam called from the couch as the door opened and Dice walked into the room.

"Ugh! Dice I thought I told you couldn't come over tonight?" Sam asked with wonder as she looked at him.

"I know but I had to see for myself if you really were babysitting them and well you are." Dice said as he noticed the girls.

"Yes so now please leave." Sam said as she pointed to the door with a worried look between the girls and Dice.

"Why is he here!?" Gwen asked with shock as she noticed Dice and looked at him with a frown.

"Yes, why is he?" Ruby asked with wonder as she and Gwen stood up next to one another.

"It's okay he was just leaving." Sam said as she pointed to the door as she pushed Dice towards it.

"No I wasn't." Dice said as Sam sent him a look.

"Cat! Can I talk to you?" Sam asked as she turned and walked to the kitchen where Cat was standing.

"Yes?" Cat asked as Sam walked over to her.

"Help me get Dice out of here before something bad happens." Sam said as there was a shout and a small thump noise.

"I think were to late." Cat said as she pointed to where Dice, Gwen, and Ruby were.

"What?" Sam asked as she turned around. There on the ground was Dice and Gwen and Ruby had a hold of an arm and a leg.

"Dice!" Cat called with worry as she went rushing over to the three of them, Sam stood there laughing.

"Get them off me!" Dice called as he tried to fight back, Sam walked over and pulled out her pear phone.

"This is gold." Sam said as she began to video tape the small fight going on.

"Sam!" Cat said as she stood up straight and sent her a look, Sam shrugged and smiled, she went back to helping Dice.

"Why I outta - " Dice began as Cat pulled him away from Gwen and Ruby; he tried to grab for them.

"Dice calm down!" Cat called as Sam walked around them video taping them at different angles.

"They started it!" Dice exclaimed in defense as he flipped out a little.

"Well this isn't fun anymore." Sam said as she stopped video taping and put her phone away.

"No he did!" Gwen and Ruby said together as they pointed to him.

"Who are you going to believe!? Me or the little british cons?" Dice asked with wonder as he looked at Sam and Cat.

"Dice, no offense but we told you not to come here in the first place." Sam said as Cat nodded in agreement.

"What? Your...going on their side now?" Dice asked as he flared his arms around in annoyance.

"Were not on anyone's side, we just need to talk about this later." Cat added with a small smile.

"So it's best if you leave now, we'll talk to you tomorrow at Bots." Sam said as Cat nodded, Dice sighed.

"Fine;But don't come crying to me if they con you again because I'll be the one to say I told you so!" Dice said as he left.

- Present -

"What happened next!?" Officer Bryan asked with wonder. "I am on the edge of my seat!" Officer Bryan exclaimed.

"Gwen and Ruby left a few hours later and nothing else happened that night." Sam said as Cat nodded.

"I still can't believe you got beat up by two ten year old girls." Officer Bryan laughed as he looked at Dice.

"They were to quick! I wasn't ready!" Dice defended as they all looked at him.

"Whatever, what happened next anyway?" Judge Taylor asked as she wrote some stuff down a clip board she had.

"Dice, decided to go missing the next day and never meet up with us at Bots." Cat said as Sam nodded.

"What!?" Officer Bryan asked with a look. "You went missing!?" Officer Bryan asked with worry and shock.

"Well it was more I was kidnapped then I went missing." Dice said as he put quotations around some words.

"Did you know this person that kidnaped you?" Judge Taylor asked as Dice shook his head.

"No but apparently Sam knows the person, and this is the same person who was working with Gwen and Ruby." Dice added.

"So what happened?" Judge Taylor asked with wonder and interest.

"Here I'll tell you everything that happened as soon as school was let out..." Dice began with a frown.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! How was it? Did it still go with the story line? Like I said before I'm trying to keep in it order so it still makes senes when we reach the end. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter five coming soon! :) **

**IMOPRTANT A/N - Anwser this question right, and I will try to update tomorrow! **

**- Who do you think is the person that kidnapped Dice? *The hint is in the chapter above***


	5. Chapter 5

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome! As normal I own nohing from Sam and Cat so please enjoy chapter five and oh if you read please remember to REVIEW I love your reviews! So without saying anything else please enjoy chapter five! It focuses more on Dice in this chapter because well, it kind of goes with the plot so bare with me, next chapter will focus on more Sam and Cat! So enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Flashback  
- Next Day After School -

"So you want to hang out later?" A guy named Kevin asked as he and Dice walked out of school that day.

"Ugh! Man, I'd love to but I've already made plans with Sam and Cat yesterday." Dice said as Kevin stopped walking.

"Really? Those two girls again?" Kevin asked with annoyance as Dice stopped as well and turned to his best guy friend.

"Um yeah, there my friends also, why is there a problem?" Dice asked with wonder and worry.

"Never mind...forget it." Kevin said as he continued to walk.

"What is it?" Dice asked with wonder. "If somethings wrong, you can talk to me." Dice said as he caught up with Kevin.

"Well it's just your always hanging out with those girls and well we really haven't hung out a lot." Kevin explained.

"Oh man! I'm sorry, I didn't know." Dice said as Kevin shrugged.

"It's just we use to hang out all the time, and now you hang out with Sam and Cat and well I just feel left out." Kevin added.

"How about we hang out today. Sam and Cat will understand." Dice said as Kevin smiled.

"Really?" Kevin asked as Dice nodded. "Have I mentioned your an awesome best friend!?" Kevin asked as he and Dice smiled.

"Okay but I just have to text the girls and let them know I won't be arriving." Dice said as Kevin nodded.

"Right so I have an idea, wanna hang out at the park?" Kevin asked with wonder as Dice shrugged.

"Sure sounds cool." Dice said as he began to look for his phone. "Where is my phone?" Dice wondered out loud.

"Don't know; maybe it's still in your backpack; now let's head to the park!" Kevin said in excitement as Dice laughed.

"Okay slow down!" Dice called as he chased after his friend; after a while they finally arrived at the park.

"So I've been meaning to ask you; why do you hang out with Sam and Cat so much?" Kevin asked as the walked in.

"Well Cat's always been my neighbor and friend and Sam kind of came into our lives I guess." Dice explained.

"Oh so um, you wanna walk around?" Kevin asked with a hint of nervous in his voice that Dice didn't catch.

"Yeah and hey once again I'm really sorry; I didn't realize I was blowing you off." Dice said with a smile.

"It's okay and I'm glade I told you." Kevin said as Dice nodded and smiled again. "Let's go this way!" Kevin said with a smile.

"Why this way?" Dice asked the two of them walked towards the woods on the far end of the park.

"Because the woods are fun and besides we can play tag and stuff away from people." Kevin explained as they ran.

"Are you sure about this?" Dice asked with worry as he thought about turning back, something told him this was a bad idea.

"Yes I'm sure, it's gonna be fine." Kevin said as he walked further a head of Dice in the woods.

- Present -

"And as we walked he sort of disappeared on me." Dice explained as Sam and Cat looked at him in shock.

"Oh my! Why didn't you tell us!? or call us!?" Cat asked in worry and an upset tone.

"Yeah man!" Sam said with a frown as Cat came and pulled her and Dice into a group hug.

"Ugh! Just get on with the story." Judge Taylor said as she sent them all a look of annoyance.

"Sorry; but he's like a little brother to us, we didn't know this happened." Sam said with an angered look to Judge Taylor.

"Anyway we contuined to walk and well..." Dice started as he began his part of the story once more.

Flashback  
- Where Dice Left Off -

"Okay so what are we doing here deep in the woods again?" Dice asked as he looked at the ground again, he got no answer.

"Kevin?" Dice asked as he looked up and saw that Kevin was nowhere to be found. "Hello!?" Dice called with fright.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, if it isn't Dice!" A new voice said as a young women in her twenties came into view.

"Excuse me! Where's Kevin!?" Dice asked as he took a look at the girl, she kind of scared him a little bit.

"Oh he's gone." The women said as Dice sent her a look. "But I'm here and you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on."

"What!?" Dice asked with confusion as she came charging towards him, he moved to the side and watched her trip and fall.

"Come back here!" The women called as she stood and raced towards Dice grabbing his shoulders and pushing him.

"Who are you!? Pyscho!" Dice said as he was pushed backwards and as he tried to fight against the girl.

"Your mine now!" The women said as she kept pushing him backwards, Dice was shocked to see a red van driving up.

"What do you want with me!?" Dice asked in shock and worry as he managed to push the girl off of him and onto the floor.

"Revenge!" The women called as she slid across the ground in an attempt to break her fall. "Because I'm Back!" She called.

"What!?" Dice asked in confusion as he watched the girl scream the last sentence up to the sky.

"Kevin pull the van up even more!" The women called as she pointed to the red van.

"Okay I don't know who you are, or what you want, but I'm outta here!" Dice said as he began to turn and leave the woods.

"Revenge!" The women called as she came running towards him and jumped onto his back.

"What the!?" Dice asked as he turned around and tried to swing the girl off his back. "Get off!" Dice yelled in fright.

"Revenge will be mine!" The women called as she finally managed to pull her and Dice to the ground.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Dice called as he pinned the pyscho girl who attacked him onto the floor of the woods of the park.

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" The women called as she tried to shove Dice off of her.

"No! Your not doing anything until you tell me who you are and what you want with me!" Dice demanded as he pinned her.

"I'm not saying anything!" The women said as she tried to break loose only to fail.

"Who are you!?" Dice demanded as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Nora...my name is Nora Dirslit." Nora said with an evil smile. "And I'm back..." Nora said once more as she laughed.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Cliffy! What did you think on that one!? Anyway thanks for reading and please REMEMBER to REVIEW! I was a little upset when I didn't get a lot of reviews but I'm still happy because I know you all are reding so once again thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six coming soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter! I also promise that the story is going to make sense in the end! Your about to find out how some stuff happened lol :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat or anything else related or anything else mentioned. So please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6

- Flashback -  
Meanwhile at Bots  
Sam time as Dice

"Has he texted yet?" Sam asked as she shoved some fries into her mouth.

"No, still no text." Cat said as she looked at her pear phone.

"Ugh! Do you think he's mad at us for the other day?" Sam asked as Cat shook her head.

"I hope not." Cat said with a frown. "I'd hate to see Dice mad he's one of our best friends." Cat added quickly.

"I know, I hope he's okay." Sam said as Cat nodded.

"But until he does come we can spend a little time alone together." Cat said with a smile as she stood up.

"Your right." Sam said as she moved over so Cat could sit next to her. "But I'm still worried." Sam added with a frown.

"Aw baby it's gonna be okay; I'm sure Dice is off making deals like he always does." Cat said as she kissed her on the check.

"Oh I' sure your right and I know you kiss better then that...give mama some surger." Sam said as she turned to Cat.

"Aw Sam here in front of everyone?" Cat asked with a small giggle as Sam nodded.

"Yup." Sam said as she and Cat leaned in and kissed one another on the lips, they sat there for like two minuets kissing.

"Excuse me!" Tany called as he looked at the two girls when he arrived at their table.

"Ugh! What!?" Sam asked as she and Cat turned to Tany the red robot.

"No PDA in the restrunt!" Tany called as Sam made a face and argued with Tany for a minuet before he left them.

"You want no PDA we'll show you PDA anyway." Sam said as she turned to Cat with a smile on her face.

"Sam what do you - " Cat began only for her to be cut off as Sam kissed her on the lips again.

"Aw that's so cute!" Goomer's voice sounded as both girls broke apart and turned to see Goomer.

"Oh hi Gooms." Sam said as she and Cat waved.

"Hi why don't you join us!?" Cat asked as she and Sam motioned for him to sit down.

"What's up?" Cat asked as Goomer sat down with a frown.

"Well I'm suppose to train for my MMA fight tomorrow but Dice never showed up; I was hoping he was with you." Goomer explained with worry.

"What!? When was he suppose to show up?" Sam asked with worry; she knew something was wrong.

"After he meet up with you two." Goomer explained with a frown.

"See Cat I knew something was wrong." Sam said to Cat as they both frowned.

"Well maybe he lost track of time; I mean he's okay right!?" Cat asked with worry and hope.

"I don't know; come on were going home and were going to see if he's home." Sam said as she grabbed Cat and ran out.

- Present -

"So you two hung out thinking nothing was wrong?" Officer Bryan asked as Sam and Cat nodded.

"Well that's how it went as first; until I dragged Cat out of the restrunt like I told you." Sam explained with a frown.

"What happened next?" Judge Taylor asked with wonder.

"Yes what did happen next? Because that explains how he went missing." Officer Bryan said as he pointed to Dice.

"But that still doesn't explain why he has no shirt on and is covered in glitter." Judge Taylor said with a frown.

"Or why you are dressed as Frankenstein and why she's in footy pajamas." Officer Bryan finished with a look.

"Once again; were getting there." Sam said as she held out her hand to them to be patient.

"After we realized Dice was missing; this is what happened." Cat said as she got ready to continue the story.

- Flashback -  
Sam & Cat's Apartment Building  
Same Day

"What do you mean he's not home!?" Sam questioned with worry as she and Cat stood outside of Dice's house.

"He never came home from school he said he was gonna hang with you two and then Goomer." Dice's mother explained.

"Well this is just great!" Cat called out in frustration and hurt.

"What are we going to do!?" Dice's mother asked with worry she was ready to cry.

"For now all we can do is call the cops." Sam said in a calm voice; she was trying to be strong for them.

"Alright I can do that." Dice's mother explained with a small frown.

"And while you do that me and Cat will look all over town for him; someone had to see him today." Sam said with a thought.

"Thank you." Dice's mother said as Sam nodded; his mother walked inside and Sam turned to Cat.

"Okay Cat let's go find Dice." Sam said with a look.

"Find Dice!" Cat called as she jumped off and followed Sam. "Do you know anyone who might have seen him?" Cat asked.

"Well a lot of people know him; so maybe we start of with the people we know." Sam said as she thought about it.

"Oh! Tomorrow you can come to school with me and we can ask my friends!" Cat said in excitement instantly.

"True; he does know Jade and Robbie; maybe they know what happened to him." Sam said as Cat nodded.

"So let's go look at the gym, then at Bots, and then Elderly Achers." Cat said as she thought about all the places they knew.

"You know I did not think about Elderly Achers; we always do hang out there." Sam said as Cat nodded.

"To the gym!" Cat called as she ran off in front of Sam.

"Really!? Your going to make me follow a person who says to the gym!?" Sam called as she walked off and mimicked Cat.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! What do you think will happen next!? Anyway thanks so much for reading and please REMEMBER to REVIEW I love hearing all your thoughts! Chapter seven coming soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! As normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat or anything else mentioned. Also did anyone see the new episode last night? If so let me know in your reviews and let me know what you thought about it? Anyway this one nothing much happens in this chapter but the next one will try to be a little more interesting. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

- Present -

"So Sam and I thought of places that Dice would be and well we went to look for him." Cat finished explaining with a small smile.

"I thought you said you didn't know he was kidnapped?" Officer Bryan asked as he looked at the girls.

"We didn't; but we knew he was missing." Sam explained as the two adults nodded in understandment. "So we had to find help and clues." Sam added.

"Right and well when we got to the gym we found some people we knew." Cat explained with a smile.

"This is what happened." Sam said as she began to tell the story again...

- Flashback -  
Gym

"Okay so we look around; talk to a few people; and see if we can find Dice." Sam said as she and Cat entered the gym; Cat nodded.

"Well I don't see Dice and I don't see anyone we know." Cat said in an obvious tone as she looked at Sam; Sam sent her a look.

"Your lucky I love you." Sam said as she indicated to Cat.

"I know; and do you see anyone we know?" Cat asked as she looked around the gym.

"Yeah! There's Randy!" Sam said as she pointed over to where Randy was sitting.

"Why is Randy here at the gym?" Cat asked as Sam shrugged and shook her head.

"I have no idea but let's go!" Sam said as she grabbed Cat's hand and began to pull her over to the other side of the room.

"Hey Randy!" Cat called as she and Sam made it over the small child sitting with another guy.

"I'm Randy!" Randy explained with an annoyed tone as he looked at the two girls. "What do you want?" Randy asked annoyed.

"Have you uh, seen Dice by any chance?" Sam asked with wonder and a little bit of hope.

"Nope; haven't seen him since you three refused to sell me more BlueDogSoda." Randy said with a frown as he glared at the girls.

"Dude we had no choice we would have gotten arrested." Cat explained as Randy smirked and looked at them.

"You should have." Randy as Sam and Cat gasped; Sam went to attack him as soon as he turned around but Cat held her back.

"Great no Dice! Now what!?" Sam questioned in frustration.

"I don't know; he's not here at the gym; maybe he's at Bots!" Cat exclaimed with hope.

"Um; Cat; we were already at Bots and he wasn't there remember; that's where we found out he was missing." Sam explained with a frown.

"Oh right...well then we can go to Elderly Achers! Maybe Nona has seen him!" Cat stated as she ran out of the gym; all Sam could do was follow behind.

- Present -

"So we got to the gym; found nothing; and Sam almost tried to hurt Randy." Cat explained with a small frown.

"I wasn't going to hurt him...much." Sam said as everyone sent her a look.

"Well now we know she has anger issues." Judge Taylor said as she pointed to Sam.

"So after you went to the gym you headed for Elderly Achers?" Officer Bryan asked with wonder as they nodded.

"But what happened to you during this whole time?" Judge Taylor asked as she pointed to Dice.

"Well why they were looking for me; I was already gone and trapped by stupid Nora." Dice said as he began to start his side of the story.

- Flashback -  
The woods  
Same time as Sam and Cat

"Let go of me you crazy physco!" Dice called as he struggled against Nora's grip as she tossed him into the back of the van and closed the door shut.

"Kevin let's go!" Nora called as she climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"You won't get away with this!" Dice called from the back as he tried to slam against the trunk door to bust it open.

"I already am!" Nora called with a smirk. "And you might want to stop your just wasting you energy." Nora explained with a smile.

"What!? Why!?" Dice asked as he slammed into the door again.

'"Because that door is made of maxi glass and maxi glass is impossible to break through." Nora explained with a laugh.

"Ugh! Well I'm not giving up!" Dice called as he slammed into the door again. "Where are you taking me!?" Dice asked with worry.

"Somewhere were Sam would never think to look for you." Nora said with an evil smile.

"You might want to let me go! You'll get arrested!" Dice exclaimed with hope.

"Nice try I've already been arrested twice." Nora said with a frown. "Prison gives a girl lots of time to think." Nora explained with an evil grin.

"And Kevin! I can't believe your in on this! Why!? I thought we were friends!?" Dice asked with hurt as he looked at his old friend in the front.

"We were until you kept blowing me off for Sam and Cat!" Kevin explained with anger.

"I said I'm sorry; I thought we talked it out; what more do you want from me!?" Dice asked with fright as he moved back against the door as far as he could.

"Revenge!" Kevin and Nora called together as they laughed. Dice was indeed in big trouble...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven! I told you nothing much happened in this! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! I will try to make the next chapter more interesting and longer! So thanks for reading and please review! Chapter eight coming soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! :) As normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat and in this chapter the story is going to start making a little sense; at least I'm hoping it does! So anyway please enjoy chapter eight; this one focuses more on Sam and Cat! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8

- Flashback -  
Elderly Achers

"NONA!" Cat called as she came running into Elderly Achers with Sam behind her. "NONA!" Cat called again in panic.

"Cat baby calm down." Sam said as she walked up to Cat with a small frown.

"Where's my Nona!?" Cat asked to some random elderly she had ran up to.

"Oh Cat! Over here!" Nona called from where she was sitting at a table playing cards on the other side of the room.

"Nona! We have a big problem!" Cat called again as she ran over to where Nona was sitting.

"Hello girls." Nona greeted as Sam and Cat walked over to her. "What's wrong Cat?" Nona asked with a little worry.

"Our friend Dice is missing and we can't find him anywhere! We were hoping he was here!" Cat exclaimed with a look.

"You mean the fuzzy haired little boy?" Nona asked as Cat nodded.

"That's the one." Sam said with a look.

"No...I haven't seen him here." Nona said as the girls frowned. "But he was here yesterday for some footy pajamas."

"Footy pajamas?" Sam asked as Nona nodded.

"Yeah he was getting a pair for himself and you two." Nona explained as the girls sent her a look.

"Why?" Sam asked with a look like she wanted to throw up.

"I don't know; but he left them here." Nona said pointing to three pairs of footy pajamas on another chair.

"Oh there so cute!" Cat exclaimed as she ran over and picked them up; they looked like the ones she had worn in the parade parade with her friends from Hollywood Arts a few years back.

"Cat were not wearing those." Sam said as Cat frowned at her and ran up to her.

"Come on please!? You don't have to but I want to wear one! Please!?" Cat pleaded as Sam sighed.

"Fine! Go put one on!" Sam stated giving into Cat; dang her puppy dog face.

"Yeah!" Cat exclaimed as she ran off with the footy pajamas.

"Sam; if you can't find your friend have you tried calling him?" Nona asked as Sam nodded.

"Yes but he didn't anwser; we think Dice is mad at us for watching Gwen and Ruby yesterday." Sam explained with a frown.

"Gwen and Ruby!?" Nona asked in shock. "You mean the little brats who conned you guys?" Nona asked as Sam nodded.

"Those are the ones." Sam said as Nona shook her head. "But that dosen't matter; Dice missing dose." Sam added.

"Well maybe Gwen and Ruby had something to do with his disappearance; you said they didn't like one another right?" Nona asked as Sam looked at her in shock; she had never thought about that.

"You know I never thought about that." Sam said as Nona smiled. "Maybe they do know something." Sam added.

"Guys look! I'm in footy pajamas!" Cat called as she ran out to them in red and blue footy pajamas.

"Cat...they actually look cute on you." Sam said as she smiled at Cat; Cat giggled and smiled.

"Aw thanks Sammy." Cat said as Sam sighed; Cat was lucky she loved her.

"Anyway your Nona was actually helpful; were taking a visit to Gwen and Ruby." Sam said as she headed for the door.

"Kk!" Cat called as she followed Sam out the door this time.

- Present -

"Well now we know why she's in footy pajamas." Officer Bryan said as he pointed to Cat with a frown.

"But we need to still know what happened to Dice and Sam." Judge Taylor said as she pointed to Dice and Sam.

"Anyway after you went to Elderly Achers you went to Gwen and Ruby; what happened there?" Officer Bryan asked instantly.

"Yeah what did happen? Please tell me you beat the hard for what they did to me!?" Dice exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

"No we didn't beat them." Sam said as Dice frowned.

"Why did I even ask!?" Dice asked as he threw his arms up in frustration as everyone looked at him.

"However we did kind of fall for their trick; well at least Cat did." Sam explained as she began the story once more.

- Flashback -  
Outside Gwen and Ruby's Apartment

"Missing?" Gwen asked as she rubbed her chin in thought. "We didn't know Dice was missing." Gwen explained with a frown.

"Well he is; and we think you two have something to do with it." Sam explained with a look.

"Why would we have something to do with it?" Ruby asked as she walked up to the door while eating some Bibble.

"Because if I remember correctly you two were beating him up in out living room last night." Sam finished with a small laugh.

"He was asking for it." Ruby defended as Gwen sent her a look that made her shut up.

"We hope you find your friend." Gwen said with a small smile. "But for now we got to go." Gwen said as she started to leave.

"Wait! Is she eating Bibble again!?" Cat asked with excitement as she looked at Ruby; Sam smacked her forehead.

"Cat! Step away from the Bibble before I do something I regret!" Sam warned as Cat took a step back out of fright.

"It's okay we know she likes Bibble; she can have some if she wants." Ruby said with a smile.

"Really!?" Cat exclaimed with happiness as the two girls nodded.

"Yes; I'll go get a can for you." Ruby said as she disappeared into the apartment; and came back out with a can of Bibble.

"BIBBLE!" Cat exclaimed as she charged for the can only to have Sam hold her back and Ruby pull the can towards her.

"We will only give it to you if..." Gwen began as as Cat frowned.

"If why if!?" Cat asked with worry as she looked at the girls; she remembered what happened last time she got tricked.

"If you give us something in return like your pink bike; and a date with Dice." Gwen said as Sam and Cat looked at them in shock, they were not expecting that.

"You want a date with Dice?" Sam asked still in shock.

"She does I don't." Ruby said as she pointed to Gwen.

"Wait a minuet; so you like Dice?" Sam asked as Gwen nodded her head.

"This was something I was not expecting..." Cat said with a look.

"Fine how about a date with Dice once we find him; and twenty bucks instead of her pink bike." Sam said with a smirk.

"Deal." Gwen said as she and Sam shook hands. "Hand her the Bibble Ruby." Gwen said with a smile.

"Here you go; enjoy your Bibble." Ruby said as she handed Cat the can; Cat screamed in joy.

"BIBBLE!" Cat yelled as she held the can above her head and ran back to her and Sam's apartment; Sam groaned...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Thanks so much for reading and pretty please remember to REVIEW! I was a little upset when I only saw one review so if you read this please REVIEW! Thanks for reading chapter nine coming soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! As normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat or anything from either worlds Sam & Cat come from! So please enjoy this chapter because I think it will be a little bit more interesting for you so please enjoy chapter nine! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

- Flashback -  
Sam & Cat's Apartment

"Cat!" Sam yelled as she chased after her red headed lover. "CAT!" Sam called again as she chased Cat into their apartment.

"BIBBLE!" Cat yelled as she ran over to the kitchen counter and placed the can on the counter; she grabbed a butter knife.

"You are so lucky I love you other wise I'd mostly hurt you." Sam said with a sigh.

"Don't judge!" Cat said in defense as she began to tear the plastic off the can of Bibble.

"Cat calm down; I can't believe your more worried about your dumb Bibble then our good friend Dice." Sam stated.

"Bite your toung Puckel!" Cat exclaimed in shock as she looked at her girlfriend.

"It's Puckett." Sam said with an annoyed look.

"Also I care more about Dice then Bibble; but I love Bibble and haven't had this stuff in a while." Cat explained with a look.

"Whatever; but we need to focus; we promised ourselves we'd find Dice." Sam explained with a serious tone.

"We will after I have some Bibble!" Cat stated as Sam jumped in shock from the sound of her tone.

"Don't take that tone with me Valentine." Sam said in a warning voice.

"Sorry; and besides your coming to school with me tomorrow to talk to Jade and Robbie; remember?" Cat asked.

"Right I forgot about that." Sam said as she walked over to the couch and sat down and turned the tv on.

"Gonna watch tv?" Cat asked as she dug her hand into her can of Bibble and pulled some out to eat some; it was yummy!

"I was! Ugh!" Sams said as she turned the televison off and threw the remote in frustration after changing her mind.

"Why aren't you anymore?" Cat asked once more with a mouth full of Bibble.

"Because Dice is missing and I'm worried." Sam said as she stood up and walked over to where Cat was.

"I know but you should still live your life; Dice would want you to." Cat said with a small smile.

"How can I when he's who knows where!? He could be hurt and we wouldn't know it!" Sam exclaimed with fright.

"Please Sam calm down baby." Cat said as she leaned over the counter and planted a kiss on Sam's cheeck.

"Alright it's getting late anyway; I'm gonna head to bed." Sam said as Cat nodded.

"Night Sammy." Cat said as Sam smiled; Cat was lucky Sam let her call her that.

"Night Kitty Cat." Sam called as she walked towards their shared room to go to sleep.

- Present -

"I don't get it; you said she fell for the trick; but there was no trick." Dice said as Sam looked at him.

"There is one, just not yet." Sam said as Dice nodded in understandment.

"Also you have a date with Gwen when we get out of here; don't forget that deal Sam." Cat said as Sam nodded.

"What!?" Dice asked in shock. "You set me up on a date with one of the devil's kids!?" Dice asked with annoyance.

"Someone's puffing again." Sam said as she tried to hold in her laugh; Cat tried to not laugh as well.

"What!? My hair's puffing!?" Dice asked as he placed his hands on his head; the girls laughed.

"Hey!" Judge Taylor called as everyone turned and faced the three friends. "Stop talking about his puffing hair!"

"Although it is very puffy." Officer Bryan commented as he looked at Dice's hair with a small laugh.

"What happened next?" Judge Taylor asked with annoyance.

"Well morning came and I dragged Sam to school with me..." Cat began with a smile as she remembered what happened.

- Flashback -  
Hollywood Arts

"So um; this is where you go to school kid?" Sam asked the next morning as she and Cat walked into Hollywood Arts.

"Yup; this is Hollywood Arts!" Cat exclaimed with a smile.

"Okay so where are your friends Jade and Robbie?" Sam asked as she looked around the halls and walked a little.

"They should be here soon." Cat said as two boys came running around the corner. "Hey! There's Beck and André."

"Get back here panda!" André called as the panda in front of them ran up the steps; they both stopped running.

"Man were never gonna catch that panda." Beck said as André nodded in agreement they were both out of breath.

"Hey guys!" Cat called as they looked up towards her; she waved to them.

"Hey little red; what's up?" André asked as he and Beck walked over to Sam and Cat.

"Oh nothing looking for my missing friend with my roommate Sam." Cat said as she pointed to Sam who waved.

"Hi." Sam said as she awkwardly waved to them.

"Hey I know you! You -" André began as Sam stopped him.

"Sam from iCarly I know." Sam said in a kind of annoyance tone.

"I was gonna say you were at Keanen's party but that too." André said as he sent her a look.

"Oh then it's nice to see you again; and were you two just chasing a panda with a tennis racket?" Sam asked with wonder.

"Yes!" Beck stated in annoyance. "That panda has been following us since the party a while back!" Beck explained.

"Ha, ha, panda." Cat said with a small laugh to herself. "But were in a serious situation." Cat said with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Beck and André asked together and then they looked at one another in confusion.

"Our friend Dice has been missing since yesterday and we were hoping Jade and Robbie knew anything about it." Cat said.

"Why would they know about it?" André asked with curiosity.

"Because they meet him before when we had that whole tuna fish incident and he knows them." Cat explained with a smile.

"Oh well Jade and Robbie are in Sikowitz class." Beck answered as André nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Sikowitz was in the middle of teaching us when the panda came into the room and wacked us in the butt!" André said with an annoyed look.

"Um guys..." Sam began as she noticed the panda walking up behind Beck and André.

"Yeah Sam?" Cat asked with wonder as they all looked at her; she was about to answer when the panda struck.

"OW!" Beck and André called together as they turned to see the panda dancing and run off.

"Come back here panda!" André called as they ran off up the stairs.

"Okay that wasn't weird..." Sam said as she watched them disappear.

"To Sikowitz!" Cat called as she grabbed Sam's wrist and began to drag her towards the class room.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter nine! What did you think Beck and André!? Anyway thanks for reading and please; please; please REVIEW! I know you guy are reading this so please REVIEW! Chapter ten coming soon! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Wow! Two chapters in one day! I had some free time so I thought why not!? Lol I know your guys are going to like this chapter a little however this one focuses on more Dice's side of the story but the next chapter will be Sam and Cat so please ENJOY chapter ten! Oh and special shout out to Invader Johnny thanks for being the one person who stills reviews! If it wasn't for you I would have stopped this story alredy so thanks so much! This chapter is dedicated to you and only you! Hope you enjoy it! :) **

* * *

Chapter 10

- Present -

"Okay so we know what has been happening with Sam and Cat." Officer Bryan stated as he sent them a look.

"But what happened to you this whole time?" Judge Taylor asked as she pointed to Dice.

"Yeah what was happening to you!?" Sam questioned as a feeling of being a protective friend came over her.

"Well I was still in the back of the car when we finally arrived; and I was asleep." Dice said as Officer Bryan laughed.

"You fell asleep in the back of your kidnappers van?" Officer Bryan asked with a laugh.

"What else was I suppose to do!?" Dice questioned in defense. "I couldn't break out." Dice added with a look.

"Anyway please continue; before I die of being bored." Sam said as Dice nodded.

"After a few hours we arrived and well..." Dice stated as he began once more.

- Flashback -  
Somewhere In Seattle

"Hey! Dice wake up!" Nora's voice called as she slammed her side of the car door closed. "Were here!" Nora called again.

"Nora; he's not waking up." Kevin said as he opened the trunk door and found a still asleep Dice.

"Well then wake him up." Nora said as she pushed Kevin aside climbed in and slapped dice across the face.

"What!?" Dice asked shooting awake as soon as he was slapped.

"Get up! Were here!" Nora stated with a small laugh as grabbed Dice by the arm and began to climb out of the back.

"Where i-is here ex-actly?" Dice asked in a frighted tone as Nora held onto his arm as they walked forwards.

"My home." Nora said as they walked up a flight of steps and came up to a small yellow-ish house.

"Here are the keys to the door." Kevin said as he handed Nora a key chain.

"Thanks." Nora said as she unlocked the door and shoved Dice inside; she and Kevin joined him a few seconds after.

"Well kid get comfy cause you'll be here for ever and ever and ever." Kevin said as Nora joined him on the for ever part.

"No I won't!" Dice exclaimed as he turned and faced them. "You can't keep me here!" Dice added with courage.

"I already am keeping you here." Nora said with a smile as she laughed to herself once more.

"Yup! And there's no way out this time!" Kevin said as they both laughed together; Dice charged for the door instantly.

"Stupid door open!" Dice called as he shook the door knob to try and open it sadly it was locked good.

"Kevin take him downstairs to the sound booth." Nora said as Kevin nodded and headed towards Dice.

"No!" Dice called as he raced around to the other side of the sofa that Nora and Kevin weren't out.

"Come here you little brat!" Kevin called as he ran left and Nora ran right; Dice had nowhere to run.

"Missed me!" Dice called as he managed to get passed Nora and Kevin and run towards the front door of Nora's place again.

"AHHHH!" Nora screamed as she charged at Dice and slammed into him knocking him backwards off his feet.

"Get of me!" Dice called as he and Nora rolled around on the floor wrestling one another; Kevin opened the basement door.

"Never revenge will be mine!" Nora called as she and Dice stood up in front of the basement door to their issue.

"You crazy psycho!" Dice said as Nora sent him a death glare and charged at him again; they both began to roll down the steps to the basement; Kevin chased after them.

"You'll regret this Dice! You should know to never mess with me!" Nora stated as she stood up and glared at him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be a loon!" Dice called as he raced forward and managed to slam her into the sound booth.

"Kevin! Get him!" Nora yelled as Kevin came around and wrapped his arms around Dice who began to try and break free.

"How could you!?" Dice questioned as Kevin lifted him up into the air and flipped him over his shoulder making him hit the floor hard and instantly Dice rolled as soon as he hit the ground.

"Because I can and because it's time to learn that Sam and Cat don't need all your attention!" Kevin stated with anger.

"Stay away from me!" Dice called as Nora grabbed him by the feet and began to drag him backwards.

"Open the door Kevin!" Nora yelled as Kevin ran over to the sound booth and unlocked the door.

"Let go of me!" Dice said as he squirmed and tried to kick Nora.

"Fine you want to be let go here!" Nora stated as she threw Dice into the sound booth in her basement and locked the door.

"Hey!" Dice called as Nora locked the door smacked the window and walked away with Kevin. "Get back here and unlock this door so I can beat the crap out of you!" Dice called in anger as he contuined to hit the door with all his might.

"I'd stop trying if I were you." A voice said from the corner as Dice turned and tried to look at the face but couldn't see it.

"Why?" Dice asked with worry and fright.

"There's no way out; she made it impossible." The voice said with a frown.

"Well I'm not giving up!" Dice said with a glare. "There has to be a way out!" Dice added once more.

"Trust me; this is my third time being trapped in here; she's really out done it this time." The voice said again.

"Third time being in here? What?" Dice asked with confusion. "Who are you?" Dice asked with wonder.

"Who are you?" The voice asked with wonder as they hid in the shadows.

"My name is Dice." Dice said with a small smile. "You are?" Dice asked again.

"Carly...Carly Shay." Carly answered as she came out of the shadows...

* * *

**A/N - Wow! Cliffy! What did you think about all that!? Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eleven coming soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys your AWESOME! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat or anything from the two worlds that surround it. So please enjoy chapter eleven because I know you will like this chapter a lot lol enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

- Flashback -  
Nora Dirslit's Basement

"Carly? As in iCarly?" Dice asked as he took a good look at the girl in front of him; indeed it was Carly Shay.

"Yes." Carly answered with a whisper as she looked at Dice.

"Why are you here?" Dice asked with wonder. "I thought you were in Italy?" Dice questioned again as Carly frowned.

"I was; until Nora found me and practically attacked me when I was walking home from school." Carly said as Dice frowned.

"Wow guess were in the same problem." Dice said as he crossed his arms.

"Not to be rude or anything but why would Nora go after you? Your just a little boy." Carly said as she sat down on the

"I don't know; all she and my OLD friend Kevin kept saying was revenge." Dice said as he sat down next to Carly.

"Really?" Carly asked as Dice nodded. "Because all I know is she's out for revenge on me and my old friends." Carly stated.

"Who are your friends?" Dice asked with wonder; he felt dumb because he knew but she didn't he knew.

"Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson." Carly said with a small smile.

"I guess this kind of makes sense." Dice said as Carly sent him a confused look. "She's trying to get to Sam." Dice

"You know Sam!?" Carly asked in shock as she turned her head and looked at him; he nodded. "How?" Carly asked instantly.

"I live next door to her and her roommate Cat Valentine; there my best friends." Dice explained with a small smile.

"Oh well Sam is my best friend and um; if we get out of here; can I come back with you to see Sam?" Carly asked.

"Of course and it's not an if; we are going to get out of here." Dice said as Carly smiled at him; he had courage.

- Present -

"Wait!? You saw Carly and never told me!?" Sam questioned as she sent a glare towards Dice who moved away from Sam.

"She was captured by Nora like I was." Dice said with defense. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive!" Dice added.

"What do you mean!?" Sam asked with wonder as she calmed down a bit.

"I mean she helped me escape and helped me find my way home again." Dice explained with a small smile.

"That is interesting; but I think we've heard enough from him so far; what happened to you two as this went on?" Judge Taylor asked as she pointe to Sam and Cat; Dice sent her a look of annoyance.

"Well we got to Sikowitz's class and..." Sam began as they all looked at her waiting to hear the story.

- Flashback -  
Sikowitz's Class Hollywood Arts

"Okay class since André and Beck are chasing after a panda were going to continue." Sikowitz said as his class groaned.

"Please make it interesting." Rex chimed from where he and Robbie sat near the window.

"Rex!" Robbie called in a warning tone.

"Well Rex you're in for a treat because we are going to put on a play!" Sikowitz stated as everyone began to talk at once.

"What's the play about?" Jade asked with wonder as she crossed her arms with thought.

"This play is about monsters who come together from different worlds to defeat evil." Sikowitz said with a smile.

"I'm here!" Cat called as she and Sam walked into the classroom making everyone turn and look at them.

"Hello Cat; you know your late right?" Sikowitz asked as Cat nodded.

"I know but I have a very good reason and I really need to talk to Jade and Robbie in." Cat explained with a serious tone.

"Well it's gonna have to wait cause I'm teaching." Sikowit stated as he pointed to Cat's seat; he noticed Sam and smile. "Aw Miss Puckett welcome back." Sikowitz said with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Sikowitz." Sam said with a smile and a wave.

"What brings you back to Hollywood Arts with Cat?" Sikowitz asked with a smile.

"Oh well our friend Dice is missing and we were hoping Robbie and Jade possibly knew anything about it." Sam explained.

"What your little fuzzy friend is missing!?" Jade asked as she turned and looked at Sam and Cat.

"Yes he's been missing for three days!" Cat stated with frustration and annoyance.

"Have you two seen or talked to Dice recently by chance?" Sam asked with hope as they thought for a moment.

"Nope sorry." Robbie said as the girls frowned.

"Jade?" Cat asked with hope as Jade shook her head.

"I talked to him." A voice said as Sam and Cat turned around.

"Tori you talked to Dice!?" Cat asked as she and Sam rushed over to where Tori was sitting.

"Yes..." Tori trailed as she looked up at Sam and Cat and leaned a little bit away from them.

"When!?" Sam demanded as Tori sent her a look.

"Three days ago; he sold me and Beck some t-shirts." Tori said as they both frowned.

"Man! Were never going to find him!" Sam declared as Sikowitz stopped and began to walk around her with interest.

"Look I am sorry for your loss and I hope you find him soon; but I have a class to teach." Sikowitz said with a look.

"Ugh! Alright; well Cat I'll see you at home." Sam said as Cat nodded; Sam said goodbye to everyone and walked out...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! I wasn't sure how to end it so that's how it's gonna end! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter twelve coming soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! As normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat or the surrounding world! So please enjoy chapter twelve!:)**

* * *

Chapter 12

- Flashback -  
Hollywood Arts

"Sikowitz! I can't believe you kicked Sam out; we really need your help!" Cat cried out in hurt as she looked at her teacher.

"I'm sorry Cat but right now I have to teach and Sam isn't a student." Sikowitz said with a serious look.

"Ugh!" Cat called out in frustration as she stomped her foot down.

"Cat listen we are in school and I can't help you; it would be like I'm favoring you over everyone else." Sikowitz explained.

"Come on Sikowits can't you help her? I mean her friend is missing." Tori said as she stood up and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry once more but I can't; not during class." Sikowitz stated. "See me after class." Sikowitz whispered to them.

"Kk." Cat said with more happiness as she and Tori walked back to their seats.

"See Cat Sikowitz does care." Tori said with a smile as Cat smiled as well; Cat knew he always cared.

"Yeah!" Cat said as she and Tori smiled and laughed together with happiness.

"Oh and um Cat; count me in also." Jade said making Tori and Cat turn in shock.

"You want to help?" Tori asked in shock.

"Um yes; because unlike you I actually know the kid." Jade said as Tori sent her a death glare.

"I don't have to know the kid; I just have to know he's someone Cat cares about to help." Tori said with a look to Jade.

"Okay you two break it up." Sikowitz said as Tori and Jade turned away from one another and faced Sikowitz.

"But she started it!" Tori began as Jade sent her a look once more.

"Guys please! I hate it when my friends fight." Cat said with a small frown.

"This is going to be a long class..." Sikowitz said as he looked at everyone in the room.

- Present -

"That's what happened after that loon kicked me out!?" Sam asked in wonder as Cat nodded.

"Great so you got a crazy guy to help you find this kid." Officer Bryan said as he pointed to Dice.

"He's not crazy he's just different." Cat said with a hurt look; Sikowitz was her favorite teacher in the whole school.

"Anyway after the whole school scene what happened after school with all of you?" Judge Taylor asked with interest.

"Well we all meet at our house and we all began to think of what could have happened to Dice." Sam began with a sigh.

- Flashback -  
Sam & Cat's Apartment

"So your little friend is missing and you have no idea why or what happened to him?" Sikowitz asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yes." Cat said with a frown. "We think it's because he's mad at us for watching Gwen and Ruby." Cat added with a look.

"Don't look at me; you agreed to watch them also." Sam said as Cat turned away from her and towards her friends.

"Well have you tried to call him?" Rex asked as everyone looked at the puppet.

"Yeah maybe he'll answer and then you can find out where he is." Robbie said as Sam and Cat shook their heads.

"We can't it goes right to voicemail." Sam explained with a groan.

"Maybe he has it shut off or it's dead and he just missed your call." Tori added with hope.

"Please like his phone would be shut off or dead." André said with a look as Tori rolled her eyes; the doorbell rung.

"Dong ding!" Cat called as everyone looked at her with confusion.

"The other way around." Sam said with annoyance; this was the second time she's done that.

"Ding dong!" Cat called as Sam nodded.

"There ya go girl." Sam said as she planted a kiss on Cat's check and then walked over to the door.

"Who's at the door?" Robbie asked with wonder as Sam looked at him.

"I don't know till I open it!" Sam said as she grabbed a hold of the door knob.

"Well open it then." Jade said with an annoyed look as Sam rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Oh my word!" Sikowitz called as he rushed over to Sam; there was a huge box in the middle of the door way.

"Did we order something Cat?" Sam asked as Cat shook her head.

"No..." Cat said as everyone looked at one another and then at the box with fright; no one knew what it was...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! What do you think is inside the box!? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter thirteen coming soon! Also two days till #SuperPyscho! Anyone gonna watch? If so tell me what your hoping to see in the episode!? **


	13. Chapter 13

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! As normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat or the worlds that surround it so please enjoy chapter thirteen! Oh and um nothing much happens in this chapter but it leads us towards the end; were getting closer to the end! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 13

- Present -

"What's in the box!?" Judge Taylor asked with interest.

"Donuts!?" Dice asked as Sam and Cat look at him.

"No..." Sam said as Dice frowned.

"Bacon?" Dice asked again as Sam sent him a death glare.

"No." Cat said as Dice pouted.

"Creme cheese!?" Dice asked with hope as Sam cut him off with annoyance.

"Dude you have been haning around me for way to long." Sam said as Dice shrugged.

"Anyway inside the box was..." Cat began once more as Dice and Sam walked to the other side of the jail cell and began to argue.

- Flashback -  
Sam & Cat's Apartment

"Who would send someone a huge box?" Tori asked as they all stood behind Sam and Sikowitz.

"Gee I don't know Tori maybe the stork brought the kid back!" Jade said with sarcasm.

"Why do I feel like she's being sarcastic?" Tori asked as everyone groaned and looked at her; it became awkward.

"Hey look there's a note on the book!" Cat said in order to help Tori break the silence as Sam grabbed the note.

"What's it say?" Beck asked with wonder as Sam opened the note and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Sam; I heard your missing your friend and thought you could use some help." Sam read with a confused look.

"Use this help wisely because I know you will need them and a shoulder to cry on." André read from over Sam shoulders.

"Your friend Spencer Shay." Sam finished as a small smile came on her face; she hasn't heard that name in a long while.

"Let's open it!" Jade called as she; Sam; and Cat began to open the book to see what was inside.

"GIBBY!" Gibby called as he came out of the box; Sam literally freaked out for a moment.

"And Melanie!" Melanie called as she rose up as well and the two were standing there.

"Oh my god!" Sam called as she and her friends helped Gibby and Melanie out of the box; she pulled them into a hug.

"Sam has a twin?" Robbie asked from the back of the group.

"No she's a clone! Of course I have a twin!" Sam said in annoyance. "What are you guys doing here!?" Sam questioned.

"Were here to help duh." Gibby said with a smile.

"Yeah and we have some information on where your friend could be." Melanie said as well.

"Really! Where!?" Sam questioned; she really wanted to know.

"Two words..." Melanie began as everyone looked at them.

"Nora's house." Gibby and Melanie said together as Sam looked at them in shock; they had to be kidding...

- Present -

"Okay so we know what was in the box." Officer Bryan said as Cat nodded. "But what about the brit brats?"

"Yeah how do they come into play?" Judge Taylor asked with wonder as he looked at them.

"Sam, Dice stop arguing!" Cat called as she grabbed them and pulled them back over so they could continue the story.

"Now that's taken care of; how do the girls come into the story?" Judge Taylor asked once more with impatient.

"Well turns out there working with Nora..." Dice began as they all looked at him.

"What do you mean they were working with Nora?" Officer Bryan asked with confusion.

"He means they were working with her to keep them there so we'd come to them!" Sam stated in annoyance.

"Exactly; this is what happened..." Dice began as he got ready to tell the story for the millionth time.

- Flashback -  
Nora Dirslit's Basement

"Word is just out that Spencer sent a box to Sam that contains two of her friends." Kevin said to Nora with a look.

"Great that means she won't be coming alone." Nora said with a frown.

"What do we do now?" Kevin asked with worry.

"It doesn't matter." Dice suddenly spoke up as they turned to the booth.

"Shut up!" Kevin said as he sent Dice a death glare.

"I said it doesn't matter what you do because no matter what Sam will kick your buts hard." Dice said with a smile.

"Oh yeah she may be able to kick our buts; but she can't kick two ten year olds buts." Nora said as she walked to the booth.

"What?" Carly asked with confusion as she looked between Nora and Dice; Dice shrugged.

"Gwen! Ruby! Get out here!" Nora called as Gwen and Ruby walked in the room.

"You two!?" Dice asked in shock as they looked at one another with a look. "I knew you were still evil." Dice said.

"Hello Dice." Gwen and Ruby said together with smirks.

"What do you need friend?" Gwen asked as she and Ruby turned to Nora.

"I need you two to go and let Sam and Cat know we have there little poodled haired friend." Nora said with a smile.

"Poodled haired?" Dice asked with annoyance. "My hair does not look like a poodle." Dice said with a look.

"Um; it kind of does..." Carly said as Dice sent her a look as she played with his hair a little; he shook his head.

"Don't touch my hair." Dice said as he pointed a fingure at Carly who laughed at his facial expression.

"Anyway tell them we have him and Sam little friend from Seattle as well." Nora said with a smile as they nodded.

"This isn't going to work! You won't have your revenge!" Carly called as Nora turned to her with a smile.

"Oh but I already have it Calrs...I already have it..." Nora said as she laughed evily and turned to walk up the stairs...

* * *

**A/N - Yeah! Gibby and Mealine! I thought for the honor of tomorrow's new episode I would add Gibby and I figured I should add Sam's twin! So what did you think!? Things are soon going to get PYSCHO! Thanks for reading chapter thirteen pelase remember to review! I promis more will happen next chapter! Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway this chapter is gonna lead up to something interesting in the next chapter so please enjoy this one! As normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat or the worlds that surround them so please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

- Flashback -  
Sam & Cat's Apartment

"Your kidding me right!? Please tell me your kidding." Sam said with plead as she looked at Gibby and Melanie.

"Nope." Melanie said as Sam sent her a death glare.

"You annoy me sometimes you know that?" Sam asked as Melanie sent her a look this time.

"Wait a minuet; they could really be kidding; I mean how else would they really know where Dice is if they don't even know him?" Beck asked suddenly.

"He has a point." Sikowitz said as he pointed to Beck.

"Ha! Told ya his name was Dice; ten bucks Jade; hand it over please." Tori said to Jade as she held out her hand.

"Man I still can't believe you got his name right..." Jade mumbled to herself as she pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Tori with a frown.

"Anyway how do you know he's at this Nora chicks place?" Beck asked with wonder as they looked at Gibby and Melanie.

"Anyway how do you know he's at this Nora chicks place?" Beck asked with wonder as they looked at Gibby and Melanie.

"I didn't want to tell you this but Spencer sent us for a reason; and that reason was to look for Carly." Gibby said as Sam looked at him in shock.

"What?" Sam asked with a frown.

"He told us that he got a call from there dad saying that Carly disappeared one night when they were asleep." Gibby explained frown.

"Yeah because when there dad went to wake her up all he found was an empty bed and a note." Melanie added as well.

"What did the note say?" Sikowitz asked with wonder as everyone looked at the two with interest.

"It said revenge." Gibby finished as Sam groaned and frowned.

"Why does this only happen to us Cat?" Sam asked with wonder as she looked at her girlfriend.

"I don't know baby but it's gonna be okay; were gonna find our friends." Cat said with a soothing voice as she pulled Sam into a hug.

"But how did you know the note was from this Nora girl?" Robbie asked as they all looked at him.

"Ugh because she kidnapped Carly; Sam; and Freddie not once but twice and now she wants revenge for everything that's happened." Gibby stated.

"Oh well now what?" Tori asked with wonder as they all stood around looking at one another in awkward silence.

"Well the one thing we can only do! To Nora's!" Cat said as she headed out the door making everyone follow; this was going to be interesting.

"Wait! I can't go!" Jade stated as everyone stopped and looked at her with annoyance.

"Why not?" Sam wondered if anyone could help them; she knew it would be Jade. "I need someone to help me kick Nora's butt." Sam stated.

"I have my play tonight." Jade said with a frown.

"Well cancel it and come fight with us." Tori said with a duh voice.

"It's not that easy Vega; my father is coming and so is one of the biggest television producers in L.A." Jade explained with a frown.

"Ugh! Fine we go to Jade's play and then go kick some Nora but." Sikowitz said as Sam and Cat looked at him.

"What!? No!" Sam and Cat stated together as everyone began to argue.

"Hey!" Jade yelled as everyone stopped and looked at her. "The play is only like an hour long." Jade said with a look.

"Your really forcing us to do this play?" Sam questioned as Jade nodded.

"Yes because you are all in it; and you can be in it if you want to Puckett." Jade said as she reminded them.

"Right; I forgot we agreed to be in her play; dang it!" André stated as Jade sent him a look.

"Even if I agreed to do your play what part would I play?" Sam questioned with wonder as she looked at Jade.

"Oh don't worry I have a perfect part for you; now let's go!" Jade said as she grabbed Sam and began to drag her off towards the school.

- Present -

"So she made you go to her play and then save your friends?" Judge Taylor asked as Sam and Cat nodded.

"Jade is complicated and she likes to have things her way most of the time but this was a hug night for her and us." Cat explained with a look.

"Well we know where the Frankenstein costume comes from." Officer Bryan said as he pointed to Sam.

"Yup but that still doesn't explain him having no shirt and covered in glitter like a girl." Judge Taylor said as she pointed to Dice.

"Were getting there." Sam said as Dice nodded.

"Plus it was all Carly's fault." Dice said as everyone looked at him. "Well the glitter was; the no shirt was my fault." Dice quickly added.

"Anyway what happened after the play because you can skip that; we don't need to hear about the play." Judge Taylor said as Officer Bryan nodded.

"Well we went from Hollywood Arts to Nora's place still in all of our costumes." Sam began as she continued the story.

- Flashback -  
Front of Nora's House

"This place brings back the memories." Sam said with a frown as she looked at the house of her enemy.

"Ring the doorbell." Jade said as Tori ran the doorbell; a few seconds later Nora appeared in the small opening of the door in front of them.

"Oh hello." Nora said as she looked at everyone in there costumes. "I didn't know Halloween came early this year." Nora said with a look.

"Wow." Tori whispered to Jade and André who nodded in agreement.

"Look Dirslit we know who you are and we know you have our friends." Melanie said as she looked at the girl who was dressed as a witch.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave because I have no candy sorry." Nora said as she began to leave.

"Wait!" Sam called as Nora came back to them. "Do happen to know a Dice and a Carly?" Sam questioned with wonder and hope.

"Nope sorry." Nora said as she tried to leave again.

"But you know a Carly Shay and a Dice because we know you have them trapped here." André butted in as Nora rolled here eyes and looked at them.

"Dudes there's no one trapped in my basement or my house." Nora said as Gibby stepped forward.

"Like last time; we didn't say anything about your basement." Gibby stated as Nora looked at everyone and began to panic.

"No one see's the wizard!" Nora called as she slammed the peep hole closed and they all stood there.

"Now what?" Jade asked with wonder as she looked at Sam and Gibby with interest; Gibby took of his shirt.

"We kick some Nora but!" Gibby called as he screamed and slammed into the door breaking it down; Sam smiled and followed him inside...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! Well that scenes a little familiar hu? Anyway I hope you like this chapter the next one will be awesome! Thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter fifteen coming possibly tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading please review! :)  
**

**P.S - #SuperPyscho is on tonight at 7 right before the KCA's so don't miss the super special episode! **


	15. Chapter 15

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat or the world tat surrounds them so please enjoy chapter fifteen. Oh and this chapter is sort of played out like iPsycho but I tried to change it a bit and tried to make it different so I still hoe you like it even though it's pretty much like iPsycho; please still enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 15

- Present -

"So after she told you to leave; you broke down the door and ran into her house?" Officer Bryan asked with wonder as he looked at the kids.

"We had to; if we didn't this little guy would have still been down there with my best friend who also helped save his life." Sam said with a look.

"Really?" Officer Bryan asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Were suppose to believe this?" Officer Bryan asked with wonder and a frown.

"Not only that but how do the girls come into this still?" Judge Taylor asked with wonder as she wrote stuff down on a clip board.

"Okay this is how everything played out when Gibby ran into Nora's house..." Cat began with a small smile.

- Flashback -  
Inside Nora Dirslit's House

"Where are they!?" Gibby yelled as he ran into the room. "Where are Dice and Carly!?" Gibby shouted once more as Nora turned to him.

"Get out of my house!" Nora called as she turned and faced Gibby.

"Not until you tell us where my friends are!" Sam yelled as she charged towards Nora.

"Get off of me!" Nora yelled as soon as Sam jumped onto Nora's back.

Sam held on as long as she could before Nora turned sideways and managed to get Sam off her back by throwing her over the couch. However she wasn't done because Gibby had came running towards Nora and slammed into her front side pushing her backwards into the other room vanishing from sight. Gibby however came back running as fast he could while he screamed as loud as he could as well. Nora was chasing him with knifes.

Everyone began to run different directions around the house trying to not let Nora get to them. But Nora threw the knifes to the side and screamed as loud as she could before running over to where Gibby was and jumping on his back. She not only wanted revenge on Carly; Sam; and Freddie but she also wanted revenge on Gibby for the times he's attacked her as well. They stood there in that position as Gibby tried to toss Nora off of him.

"Crazy freak! Leave him alone!" Tori called as she ran behind Gibby and Nora and instantly began to try and pull Nora off of Gibby.

"Tori be careful she's dangerous!" Sam called as she grabbed a crowbar from the umbrella holder that was by the fireplace.

"You don't think I know that!?" Tori questioned as she grabbed Nora by the sides making her let go of Gibby and falling backwards onto her instantly.

"Get out of my house!" Nora yelled again as she managed to stand up and get out of Tori's grip.

Beck and Andre came over and grabbed a hold of Nora dragging her backwards away fro Tori and Gibby and instantly as they did Nora swung her arms and managed to slap Beck across the face. Jade got upset and rushed to Nora and lifted her off her feet and over her should tossing her into the table that was behind the sofa making it break into a million pieces. The two sat there on the ground wrestling like there was no tomorrow.

As they wrestled Sikowitz pulled out his phone and began to call the cops. Sam; Cat; and Tori came and began to pull Nora off of Jade while Beck; Andre; and Robbie walked over and began to pull Jade off of Nora; things were getting pretty bad between them. Gibby had ran towards the basement door as everything went on and found the door locked. There was no way the door was getting opened unless someone busted it open.

"Psycho!" Jade called as she tried to attack Nora once more; Nora had managed to get out of Sam; Cat's; and Tori's grip.

"Get away from that basement!" Nora yelled as she ran for Gibby; she charged into him and slammed them both into the door breaking it open.

"Gibby!" Everyone called as Gibby and Nora disappeared down the steps of the basement they were still rolling down when they got to the bottom.

"After them!" Sam called as everyone headed for the basement.

- Flashback -  
Nora Dirslit's Basement While the Fight Started

"Ugh! We need to get out of here!" Dice said as he smacked the glass window in annoyance and turned to pace the room.

"There's no way out trust me I've been trying since I arrived." Carly said as she watched Dice while she sat on the floor with a frown.

"Get out of my house!" Nora's voice came from upstairs as she yelled; Carly stood and walked to the window with Dice.

"Why is Nora screaming?" Dice asked as he looked at Carly who shrugged her shoulders.

"Not until you tell me where my friends are!" Sam's voice yelled as Dice and Carly looked at one another with smiles.

"Get off of me!" Nora called once more Carly and Dice began to pound on the glass calling Sam's name.

"Sam!" Dice and Carly began to call as they started to pound on the glass to let Sam know they were down there.

- Flashback -

Nora Dirslit's Basement

"Oh my gosh Gibby!" Carly called as soon as Gibby and Nora stood up after their roll down the steps. "Gibby!" Carly called once more.

"Where are they!?" Tori asked as she; Sam; Cat; Jade; Robbie; Beck; and Andre all came running down the steps.

"There they are; get Nora!" Robbie called as he, Beck, and Jade charged towards Nora to help Gibby.

"Sam!" Dice called as he pounded on the glass Sam turned and looked over and smiled when she saw Dice.

"Thank god your okay!" Sam stated as she ran up to the glass and smiled at Dice. "I was so worried about you!"

"Sam! How!? What!?" Carly asked as Sam turned and looked at Carly in shock; it was really her best friend.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Sam said as she and Carly smiled at once another.

"Okay enough with the catch up let us out of here!" Dice said impatiently as Sam and Carly sent him a look.

"Where are the keys?" Sam asked with a worried look.

"On the other side of the room." Carly said as she pointed to the other side of the room.

As soon as Carly told her she turned and began to head towards the other side of the room. Hopefully she would be able to get past Nora without having to fight her but boy was she wrong. Once Sam started for the keys Nora had screamed and tackled Gibby pushing him into Sam who was passing by them. Nora went from Gibby to Sam and instantly began to attack her as well. Sam however placed her feet on Nora and flipped her over.

"Gwen! Ruby! Help me!" Nora called as she stood and was instantly lifted by Beck.

"What!?" Sam asked as got up from the ground and turned to look at Gwen and Ruby who came out with evil smiles.

"We will help mistress Nora." Gwen and Ruby said together making everyone look at them with fright.

Before anyone could say or do anything Gwen and Ruby went towards Nora and Beck and instantly began to attack Beck who dropped Nora. Beck began to back up as Gwen and Ruby jumped on him and tried to pull him down to the floor; Robbie came and slammed into Gwen and Ruby making the three of them fly sideways. Sam yelled at Cat to run over and get the keys to the booth as she helped Gibby fight off Nora once more.

As soon as Cat grabbed the keys she and Tori headed over to the booth where they figured out which key it was and unlocked the sound booth. Dice and Carly were free and as soon as they were free they joined in the fight and tried instantly to pull Gibby; Sam; and Nora apart from one another. Beck somehow managed to tie Gwen and Ruby up because he came back with them in his hands and they were tied in thick rope try to fight back.

"I will have my revenge!" Nora called as Carly pulled Nora away from Gibby and Sam. "I will have it on you three!" Nora called once more.

"She..." Carly said as she placed her hand on Nora's shoulder; she learned the move from Sam. "Say good night Nora." Carly said with a smile.

"I will have..." Nora began before she passed out onto the ground; everyone cheered.

"You were right; that move would come in handy." Carly said with a smile as Sam pointed and smiled at her.

"Good to see you guys!" Dice called as everyone nodded and pulled into a hug. They were saved at last...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter fifteen! Thanks so much for reading and sorry again if it was a lot like iPsycho I really tried to make it different but that was just how this chapter turned out. I still think it was played out pretty well a lot of people were in the fight so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! A few more chapters left! :)**

**P.S - I updated a second time in honor of tonight's episode! I figured you all didn't want to wait to see a fight scene with Nora! :) **

**P.S.S - Don't forget to watch #SuperPsycho tonight at 7! **


	16. Chapter 16

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter sixteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! As normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat or the worlds that surround it so please enjoy chapter sixteen! Not a lot happens but it kind of wraps up our story a little; kind of. **

* * *

Chapter 16

- Flashback -  
Nora Dirslit's Basement

"Alright I called the cops and they should be here in like five minuets." Sikowitz explained as he walked into the basement to see everyone there.

"Thank goodness!" Cat called as Sikowitz looked at everyone with a thought.

"Did I miss something?" Sikowitz asked as he noticed the two tied up girls and a knocked out Nora with a chicken on her stomach; everyone groaned.

"Yes you missed like everything when we came down here." Sam said with annoyance as Sikowitz sent her a look.

"Oh good you saved your fuzzy haired friend." Sikowitz added as he saw Dice talking to Jade and André.

"Yup!" Sam said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Dice and rubbed his head.

"Oh...is this that Nora chick?" Sikowitz asked as he noticed the dark brown haired girl on the floor not moving.

"That is indeed Nora." Carly said with a frown.

"Why is she asleep?" Sikowitz asked as everyone groaned.

"She's unconscious." Carly replied with a smirk.

"Oh well good now she can't harm anyone anymore." Sikowitz said with a smile.

"Guys! The cops are here!" Robbie called from the top of the steps as two cops came into the basement with their guns out.

"Officer Bryan at your service; we are here to help." Officer Bryan said as he came in with his gun and showed everyone their badges.

"Good this chick kidnapped Carly and Dice and tried to beat the fudge out of all of us." Sam said as she pointed to Nora and everyone.

"What's on her stomach?" Sikowitz asked as he looked down at Nora once more.

"A chicken." Dice said as Sikowitz and the police sent him a confused look.

"Chicken!?" Officer Bryan asked he looked down at the girl again to indeed see a chicken there.

"Anyway do not worry kids; Nora will go back to prison in Seattle and she will never bother you all again." Officer Rachel said with a smile.

"Thank you." Carly said with a smile as Officer Rachel nodded and bent down to pick Nora up and placed her hands behind her back.

"Guys!" Jade called as she; André; Beck; and Cat came running over to the group.

"Yes?" Tori asked as she looked at her friends.

"We have a big problem!" Cat called mimicking the hand moments Dice always does.

"Which is?" Sam asked as they all looked at them with worry.

"Gwen and Ruby kind of um...escaped..." Beck said as he held up the last remains of the broken rope that held Gwen and Ruby before.

"Oh man!" Sam called as everyone began to complain all at once and talk at once.

"Hey!" Officer Rachel called as everyone went quiet and looked at her; she was putting handcuffs on Nora.

"Who is Gwen and Ruby?" Officer Bryan asked with wonder as he looked at everyone.

"There these British girls who act all sweet and innocent but are really con people." Dice explained with a frown.

"Yes and they also helped attack us." André said as everyone nodded.

"Hm; two girls who helped attack you; well I don't know if I should believe you." Officer Bryan said as he looked at them.

"But it's true!" Carly chimed in with a look.

"Hey I'm gonna take her to the car; you find out more about these girls." Officer Rachel said as she motioned to Nora and the kids.

"Okay." Officer Bryan said as Officer Rachel began to walk away but stopped for a minuet.

"Also look for my teaser and the missing money bag we had in the back of the car it seemed to have disappeared." Officer Rachel said with a frown.

"Will do." Officer Bryan said as Officer Rachel dragged Nora out of the house. "Okay where did her teaser go?" Officer Bryan asked as he thought.

"Sam..." Carly said as she looked at her friend who held Cat's purse.

"Sam; give him the teaser back." Cat said as she pointed to Sam who opened Cat's back and took it out.

"Is this her's?" Sam questioned as she held the teaser out and smirked. "Because I didn't know..." Sam said as she tried to cover up her act.

"Sure..." Officer Bryan said as he snatched the teaser from Sam.

"Why do you have my purse?" Cat asked she turned to Sam. "I was wondering where that went." Cat said as she grabbed the purse.

"You set it down." Sam said with a look as she tugged back on the purse.

"Yeah upstairs! How did you get it down here?" Cat questioned with wonder as she tugged back on the purse.

"I went up and got it after they told us Gwen and Ruby escaped." Sam said as she tugged once more.

"Well that's not nice! It's my purse so give it back." Cat stated as she pulled as well. "Your going to rip it." Cat said with a frown.

"Guys stop fighting over a purse." Carly said as she got in between them. "Sam! Why do you even want the purse?" Carly questioned with wonder.

"Because I can hid things in it..." Sam said as she sent Carly a look and a smile; the purse ripped.

"Oh man!" Cat called as the purse ripped into two and little pieces of green began to fall all over the floor and surround them.

"What is that?" Dice asked as he pointed to the floor where all the green was lying.

"Ugh! See what you did now Cat!? This is all your fault." Sam stated with a frown.

"I am not taking the blame for this!" Cat answered back as they looked at one another.

"Guys..." Jade stated as both girls turned to everyone who picked up the green stuff and held it up.

"What!?" Sam and Cat yelled together as they looked at everyone.

"Why do you have a huge wade of green money in that purse...?" Tori asked as they showed them the money.

"There's no money..." Sam began as she looked at everything that was all over the floor; Sam looked at Officer Bryan who was sending them a look.

"Aw crapple..." Cat said with a frown and a sad look all together as she whispered the words; they were in trouble for something they didn't do...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter sixteen! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter seventeen coming soon! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seventeen! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat or the worlds that surround them so please enjoy chapter seventeen not a lot happens in it. Also one more chapter left; but for now please enjoy chapter seventeen! :) **

* * *

Chapter 17

- Present -

"So now you know pretty much mine and Cat's side of the story and part of Dice's story." Sam said as she pointed to everyone.

"Wait so you knew what happened near the end?" Judge Taylor asked as she looked at Officer Bryan who stuttered.

"Um...k-kind of...maybe a-a little." Officer Bryan said as Judge Taylor frowned.

"Anyway we know everything about Sam and Cat but what you...Dicenio?" Judge Taylor asked as she looked at the clipboard with confusion.

"Um; I just go by Dice." Dice said with annoyed look; he hated it when people used his full name.

"Your story please and the answer to how you have no shirt on and how you are covered in glitter?" Officer Bryan asked with annoyance.

"Don't you remember; you were there!" Dice said as he sent Officer Bryan sent him a look.

"Refresh my memory then..." Officer Bryan said in a snotty tone towards Dice.

"Fine I will." Dice said with a frown as everyone looked at him. "After you put me, Sam, and Cat into the back of the second cop car..." Dice began.

- Flashback -  
Outside of Nora's House

"Why am I in this!?" Dice asked as Cat; he; and Sam were all shoved into the back of second cop car behind the one Nora was in.

"Because you were that spotted the stolen money." Officer Bryan said as he finished shoving them in and slammed the door closed.

"Well this is just swell!" Cat called in annoyance as she slammed her hands down onto her lap.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be held against you in trial." Officer Bryan said as he got into the front.

"Ugh is it me or is it hot in here?" Dice asked with wonder as he started to try and fan himself with his right hand.

"Dude it's hot in here; the stupid cop has the heat on." Sam said as she looked at the dash board.

"Man..." Dice said with a frown as he looked over at Cat who indeed as well was trying to cool herself off by waving her hand.

"Alright kids were on our way to the police station and from there I will take you to Judge Taylor and we decided what to do with you." Officer Bryan

"Hey um; Officer Bryan can you like please turn the heat down?" Dice asked with wonder as Officer Bryan looked at them in the mirror with a look.

"Sorry no can do; it's cold outside and I am freezing." Officer Bryan said as he started to finally move the car away from Nora's house.

"Well this is just great." Dice said as he slammed his head back against the car seat.

"Dude if your hot just take off your shirt; guys can do that." Sam said as Dice and Cat sent her a look. "What?" Sam asked with confusion.

"No way! That sounds wrong and just...no!" Dice said as Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that; I mean when guys get hot when there outside they take their shirt off." Sam said as Dice looked at her funny.

"No." Dice said with a frown. "My mom has told me to never take off an piece of clothing for anyone." Dice said as Sam and Cat sighed.

"Just take off your shirt before I make you." Sam said with annoyance.

"Besides no harm done; we've seen you shirtless before when we all went to the beach that one time...remember?" Cat asked with a smile.

"Fine; I will take off my shirt just so you two will drop this subject." Dice said as he took off his shirt and wrapped it up into a ball.

"See was that so hard?" Cat asked as Dice turned and looked at her with annoyance.

"Nothing is happening now you can calm down." Sam said as Dice sighed.

"Hey! No shirtless kids in the car; your being to Dicey." Officer Bryan called from the front of the car as Sam laughed.

"How can I be to Dicey?" Dice asked with wonder as Sam laughed again. "What is so funny about that?" Dice asked as he turned to Sam.

"You guys sound like Gibby." Sam said with a laugh as Dice sent her a look; this was gonna be a long car ride.

- Present -

"So he just took off his shirt and you did nothing about it?" Judge Taylor asked as she turned to Officer Bryan.

"How was I suppose to? I was driving the car." Officer Bryan said as Judge Taylor nodded in agreement.

"See I knew you remembered." Dice said as he pointed to Officer Bryan who made a face at him; Dice made one back.

"I still can't believe you were embarrassed to take your shirt off in front of girls." Judge Taylor said as Sam laughed.

"I know right? And the funny thing was it was just me and Cat." Sam said with a laugh.

"Okay so we now know why he has no shirt on but what about the glitter?" Judge Taylor asked with wonder as she wrote some more stuff down.

"Well when we arrived at the station we meet up with everyone because they came and waited for us..." Dice began with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seventeen! See told ya nothing much happened but still thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter eighteen the last chapter will be here soon! Thanks for reading once more and please review! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

#NewRevenge - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is the last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter and for all the ones from previous chapters! As normal I own nothing from Sam and Cat or the worlds that surround them! So please enjoy the last chapter I had so much fun writing this story and you guys made it all worth the while. So thus; we reached the end and now everything will make sense for sure! Enjoy and thanks once more to all!**

* * *

Chapter 18

- Flashback -  
Seattle Police Station

"How did you guys get here before us!?" Sam questioned as soon as they entered the police station and saw everyone waiting there.

"We let Jade drive." Tori said as Jade sent her a look.

"You know I don't like to take forever with things." Jade said as Sam and Cat nodded in agreement.

"So um; what's going to happen to Sam, Cat, and Dice?" Carly asked with worry as she looked at Sam and her friends.

"Well they are going to be taken to a cell and wait for trial." Officer Bryan said with frown.

"Crapples." Cat said as everyone sent her a weird look.

"Anyway we have the suspect object that hid the stolen money." Officer Bryan finished as he held up Cat's purse.

"Hey that's my favorite purse." Cat said with a frown.

"To bad were putting it in the evidence storage for now; here miss may you please hold this till I need it again?" Officer Bryan asked with wonder.

"Um; sure." Carly said as she took the purse from Officer Bryan.

"Now you three wait here." Officer Bryan said as Sam, Cat, and Dice all sat on a bench opposite from where everyone was standing.

"Okay I know were in trouble but are the handcuffs really necessary?" Sam asked as she held up her arm pulling Cat's cuffed hand along.

"Yes; we don't want you to try and escape now do we?" Officer Bryan asked as he sent Sam a look and walked out of the room.

"Ugh! Well this day just keeps getting better and better!" Sam stated in annoyance.

"Anyway...did you know Cat has pink glitter in here purse?" Carly asked as she held up a plastic container that had a pink lid.

"Hey that's my purse." Cat said with annoyed look. "Why are you going through it?" Cat wondered; she honestly didn't care; she was just curious.

"Cause I was bored." Carly said as she tried to open the lid; but failed at the tug.

"So when we get you three out of here we need to go to dinner or something; I'm hungry." Robbie said with a smile.

"Ha; when are you not?" Rex asked as Robbie sent Rex a look.

"I don't know about you but that puppet freaks me out..." Dice whispered to Cat who shrugged.

"Carly come on your never gonna get that lid off." Tori said as André and Sam nodded in agreement; Carly has been trying to open for five minuets.

"Not true I will get it - " Carly started as she was cut off by the lid opening and the glitter flinging everywhere all over Dice. "Off..." Carly finished.

"Oh my gosh this is really funny." Sam said as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the pink glittered covered Dice.

"Thanks!" Dice said with sarcasm as he turned and look at Carly; some glitter feel onto the floor as he turned his head.

- Present -

"And that was how I ended up with no shirt and pink glitter all over me." Dice said as he gestured to himself with a frown.

"Interesting..." Officer Bryan said as he thought or a moment.

"Well kids; I think I've heard everything I need to know." Judge Taylor said with a small laugh. "...And it's your lucky day." Judge Taylor added.

"What!?" Sam, Cat, and Dice asked all at once.

"Okay that was creepy..." Officer Bryan said as he looked at all of them.

"Stop that! Me!? Yes you! Stop!" Sam, Cat, and Dice all stated to one another as they looked at each other and copied the same motion.

"We need to stop this." Dice said as Sam and Cat nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Judge Taylor exclaimed as Sam, Cat, and Dice all looked over at her with curiosity.

"Yes?" Sam asked with wonder as she raised her eyebrow.

"You three are free to go." Judge Taylor said with a smile as she unlocked the cell.

"Really?" Dice asked with happiness as Judge Taylor nodded; Sam, at, and Dice high-fived.

"Your off with a warning and plus we know about Nora and it turns out those British girls on the top ten most FBI wanted." Judge Taylor explained.

"Oh well thanks." Cat said with a smile as the three of them walked out of the cell.

"What!? Your just letting them go after all of this!?" Officer Bryan questioned with shock and annoyance.

"Yes; after all Nora is a psycho and they lead us to Gwen and Ruby's new home." Judge Taylor explained with a smile.

"Well guys it looks like we came out clean and good." Sam said as she placed her arms around Cat and Dice.

"Yes; but now we all have a criminal record for this." Dice said as Sam nodded

"Pretty much." Sam said as Cat sent her a look and frowned. "But hey; were all gonna be just fine." Sam said with a smile.

"Hum..." Dice and Cat hummed together as the laughed and walked out of the police station to head home once more...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the last chapter! Thanks so much for reading and also do not fret there will be more Sam & Cat fics from me after all; all I write for is Sam and Cat so keep and eye out for those! Oh and thanks for reading again and please remember to review! :) **

**P.S - Also to all who don't know the Sam and Cat Theme Song "Just Fine" is now available on iTunes! :) **


End file.
